


Vision

by SwordsAndSongs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Kaiba has the Millennium Necklace, My AU that keeps poking me, Seer, Sennen Items | Millennium Items, Spirit Gate 4, and has visions of the future, prompt - Satiate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsAndSongs/pseuds/SwordsAndSongs
Summary: Seto Kaiba is just a child, but he already longs for his future. (AU where Kaiba has the Millennium Necklace)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 14





	Vision

Seto was born with eyes wide open, already peering ahead to the future. 

As he grew, he refused to lose this determination, making the future with his own hands. The past was dead, but there was always another possibility blazing in the future, barely able to satiate his desire for more. More power, more speed, more cunning. He was never satisfied with who he was. Seto was constantly growing and learning more, but he always needed more, feeding his mind and soul.

When his father brought home those pretty artifacts from a land made of desert sands, Seto couldn't keep his eyes off of the golden necklace, the crown jewel of the whole collection. It hung on a delicate golden chain, forged upon its completion so many years ago.  
The shimmer in its gleaming eye of Horus called to him, awakening a deep hunger even he had never known. Claim this as his own, or die, pining. He had no choice. 

When his father was away at work, Seto darted into his study, hands trembling around the great ring of keys. He had carried them so carefully, so quietly, sneaking them all upstairs. One of those loud things would open the door to the glass case, yielding the necklace to his desiring hands.

For once, for now, after too long, the cold metal was trembling in his fingers, that one all-seeing eye boring into him. It was his, binding onto him and his soul. The future, always so easy for him to understand and want, was suddenly his present, a vision already filling his mind.

There was past, and there was eternity.

And it still was not enough.

He could see himself, older, so tall and proud, standing proudly on a stage. There was a dragon beside him, blindingly white.It was a strange thing to see, but he knew, just from that look, that he would always be starving for what came next.

Never turn back. Only go forward, towards that dragon, towards the strange future he made for himself.


End file.
